


Library Love

by PrinnPrick



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Library, M/M, Modern Universe, Slash, Switching Perspective, alternative universe, cranky sora, socially aware riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Sora is a librarian who prefers to work alone and with a prejudice for sporty types due to past experiences. Riku is a popular (gay) jock who works among homophobic athletes and worries a little too much about his reputation. Together they have to figure out not only what's truly important, but also how to avoid judging a book by it's cover.





	Library Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written between me and a friend (as so many things I post up are) a while back. Like, years and years ago. I came across this by accident while checking out an email I don't really use anymore looking for something else.
> 
> I chose to keep this as is versus doing any heavy editing so that I might bask in the glory that was 2012 me. Oh, wow... I was not the best writer.

Studying. One of Riku's favourite things to do. Not. Still, there was something nice about going to the library. For one, it was warm. It was quiet too, not like the noisy soccer pitches his friends liked to hang out and play on. Riku liked sports. He liked to play for his team, he liked the roar of the crowds. He also secretly liked the pressure, he felt responsible for something. But he'd much rather go to the library after a game instead of a party. That was something his jock friends would never know about.

Today was no exception. He was on his way to the library, deciding that he should at least do a little bit of research before he attempted to do an essay. He stepped through the doors, warmth hitting him and he felt comfortable. He went straight to his usual spot, a single chair in the corner hidden away by masses of bookshelves. It was usually empty and was his easiest way of getting lost in a book. He didn't like eyes on him as he read, or even a single whisper around him. It was distractilemHowever, his luck wasn't too good. As he turned into the corner some girl was sitting in his usual seat. He let out a long, but inaudible, sigh and started walking down the aisle of bookshelves in search for his book. He'd just have to take it out or something.

*****

There was a small cart being wheeled about the library. It was an old thing, but at least it didn't creak. It had two shelves for carrying books on and the bottom half apeared full. This was how librarians often carried books around that needed to be returned to the shelf. There was a young librarian there today, but in truth he had been there every day. No one usually noticed him, despite being such a contrast from the usual tall, skinny, and often elderly librarian ladies who were littered across the help and returns desks or computer areas. He was quiet, barely humming a soft tune to himself, as he carefully stacked the books back. However, the returns sometimes required one to use the portable step ladder to return a book...

The brunette librarian adjusted his glasses and began his ascent up the step ladder to return a small pile of books. He was a little wobbily as he kept the small stack balanced in one arm as the other pushed books around to make room. He wasn't paying attention to any customers, he never did. He was always too busy doing whatever he could think of to help the library out to bother with socializing.

*****

Another sigh and Riku was having a hard time trying to find this particular book on Osmosis and... whatever the hell the other thing was. He reaching out, touching the spines of several books and reading the titles. But nothing... this was unusual. Someone else must have taken the book out. Damn them. Running a hand through his hair, he gave up and decided to check out his preferred section.

Fantasy. But shh, don't tell anyone. His jock friends wouldn't let it go if they knew what he read. The truth is, Riku's a bit of a romantic. He loved it in literature and he loved the art movement of romanticism. And the fantasy section was like heaven. So he started walking through the aisles again, slipping past several people who were also looking for their books. Eventually he reached the section. It was empty aside from some guy who was putting a few books back.

Now, there was also another secret. A secret that was only kept to himself and a few of his close friends. Something his jock friends could never find out no matter what. Riku liked guys. ESPECIALLY cute little guys in the library. Riku had seen this... guy around a few times. He only admired very secretly from a distance though. He wasn't the kind of guy to go up to someone and hit on them, as much as he looked like one of 'those' guys.

Passing by without a word though, trying to bite back the smile on his face as he went near the bottom of the aisle. He started reading titles, pulling out a few books occasionally and reading the back. Though nothing was tickling his fancy quite yet..

*****

"Wh-Whoa!" The brunette's stack of books he had been balancing on one arm began to slip. In his panic to grab the books, he had forgotten in that crucial split second he was on a ladder and a goo two feet from he ground. He tried to catch the falling books as they slipped from his arm, but only ended up slipping himself. "O-Oh no, OH NO! Holy- "

The brunette fell backwards from the ladder, eyes wide as he fell. He dropped to the floor with a yelp and a thud. His glasses had fallen from his face, half folded near by. The books he was carrying either on top of him or on the floor. The librarian himself had hit his head against the bookshelf behind him, apparently knocking him out cold. He was stil breathing just fine, just the lights seemed out.

*****

Despite the whole yelp and the sound of pure fluster, Riku had been slow to react. He rose an eyebrow as he watched the scene unfold before him. The guy was struggling and... oh no, he'd fallen. He took a moment to take in what had just happened then quickly put the book in his hands back on the shelf. He quickly walked over to the body laying on the floor and knelt down, almost towering over the boy. He frowned, chucking away a few books that were on his body.

"Hey, are you alright?"

No response. He must have got knocked out, since he could hear him breathing. Riku put one arm underneath his body, sitting the smaller one up a little. He shook him gently too, trying to get him to wake up. Maybe he should call for help...

"C'mon, wake up..."

He said quietly, almost under his breath. Despite the noise that had been made, no one was rushing to that section. It was pretty fucking stupid, actually. What if this guy had been all alone when he'd fallen? Aw shit... Riku didn't want to have to deal with this. He shook the boy gently again and propped him up against the bookshelf, making sure no other books would fall on him. Then he got up and started making his way to a water dispenser nearby, filling a small paper cup of water and returning to the boy. He knelt beside him, gently putting his hand on his shoulder. It was then he noticed a pair of glasses on the floor.

"Oh... these..."

He reached over, picking them up and then carefully placing them in the brunet's hand, making sure he had a grip around it, and then went back to trying to see if he was coming around.

*****

The librarian made small, tiny grunt as he was shook again, coughing a little. His lungs had shaken in the fall, but everything seemed to straight out fine. He cleared his throat and licked his lips as he slowly came to... No taste of blood.

"What... What happened...?" He asked, in a small, boyish voice. He carefully lifted his free hand to his forehead, rubbing it gently. Slowly, the young man looked about the aisle of books- not quite noticing the second presense yet. He blinked his eyes, but everything was blurry. "Oh no! My glasses! Where are- "

That's when he felt the frames of his glasses poke into the palm of his hand, as he squeezed his hand in panic. He sighed in relief, quickly unfolded his spectacles and replacing them on his face. The back of his head throbbed a little, which he automatically rubbed.

"What happened? Did I fall off the ladder...?" Sora asked, but it was mainly to himself. He turned his attention to the voice beside him, bluer then blue eyes meeting aquamarine. He blinked, blushing lightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir! Did I fall on you? Are you okay...?"

*****

Ah. So he was okay... Riku breathed a sigh of relief and shifted back a bit. He respected people liked their space. Plus this guy was probably a little shaken up and Riku was... well, a stranger.

"You fell." he confirmed for him, then passed him the cup of water. Before the brunet put his glasses on, Riku took the oppurtunity to get a look at his eyes. Hmmm... ocean blue. They kind of struck him. The glasses hid that a bit, with the lights reflecting off the lenses. "Are you okay? Should I get someone?" Riku asked again, not really sure of what he should do in this situation. He didn't want to start panicking now if it was just a little knock to the head and that was it.

Though.. he had taken a little time to come around. Could that mean a concussion? Riku wasn't really sure. Maybe he'd see how he felt after a drink. For now, it was selfish, but he wanted to take the time to introduce himself.

"It's alright, you didn't. I'm fine. Oh and.. I'm Riku, by the way."

*****

The brunette adjusted his glasses again, slowly moving to sit on his knees. He looked around where he had fallen, noting thw small pile of books. He had just narrowly missed the cart, which would have SERIOUSLY hurt if he hadn't. He began to pick the books up carefully. Some had bent pages inside, so he took the time to look through each book he grabbed to straight out anything bent inside.

He paused when the water was offered, giving a small smile and taking the cup. He downed it like a shot, then folded the triangular cup neatly and stuffed it into a pocket.

"I'm Sora," he decided to say, hugging a couple of books to his chest. There were still some on the floor, but he ignored those for now to place the books he had grabbed and fixed onto the top of the cart. He stood up carefully, dusting himself off and rubbing his head again.

"No no, I do this all the time!" Sora chuckled, even as he continued to pet his head carefully. "I don't feel anything like a concussion back there, so it's probably just a bump... I am told I have a thick head!"

Sora grinned brightly at Riku. He turned back to the fallen books. Sora kneeled down to keep picking up the few books left on the floor, turning his eyes to Riku again. He took a few seconds to eye Riku's outfit, frowning a little to himself.

/It's that jock that comes in sometimes. At least he isn't sweaty today.../ Sora thought bitterly. The word jock came out as almost a hiss, even in his own head. The flutter of an old memory involving his hair and face in a toilet came back, but he was able to mentally wave that off. /And he's a prettty faced jock... I bet he's egotistical and rude and a pig at dinner./

*****

Sora.

So-ra.

Sora... his name reminded him of the beach. Of the deep blue sea, the hot sand beneath his feet, the clear sky. It reminded him of a sunny day. It reminded him of lots of things...

Riku was getting caught up in his own little world then. Something he bearly ever did in public. Quickly, he decided to busy himself. He began picking up a few of the books. He put them in piles of alphabetical order, he didn't really want to start putting things back in case it was wrong. He occasionally shot a few glances to the other, carefully noting his tanned skin, his cute little nose, those soft looking lips.

Eyes darted back to the books when Sora looked in his direction. "You do this all the time? Heh, one day you aren't going to be so lucky.." Riku replied, trying not to notice the way the brunet was looking at him. Kind of... like a judging way. Tsk alright. Yeah, it was easy to tell what kind of crowd Riku hung out with. But... maybe he was being pre-judgemental for judging Sora for judging him? Urgh what? Whatever..

Riku sighed, reaching for a book but only to have his hand land on Sora's, which was also reaching for the same book. Riku paused and slowly began to move his hand away to reveal the title of the book. With eyebrows raised, a small smile flickered across his lips. "Hey, this is one of my favourite books... I didn't realise it was here."

*****

Sora only smiled politely at Riku, his judgmental look disappearing. He wasn't the type who could hide his emotions well, not even under the best of circumstances. Honest by nature, really. Sora pushed his glasses back up his nose as they fell a little down the bridge.

"I suppose, but what can I do? I can't afford to keep someone around just for catching me when I fall," Sora shrugged nonchalantly, still smiling at Riku.

Sora reached for another book that was still on the floor, the last book he needed to straighten. As their hands met, Sora was a little shocked and accidentally jumped his hand away. That tiny blush returned, burning dark pink into his naturally tan cheeks.

"Your... favorite?" Sora asked with wide eyes, blinking in surprise. He moved to gently take the book from the floor, then stood up slowly. He looked at Riku a moment, then said carefully, "mine to. I would never guess you'd like fantasy. Not saying I know you or anything, which I certainly don't, so I suppose you would if you did- and you obviously do, so I'll shut up now..."

Sora clenched his lips into his mouth, staring at the shelf a little nervously.

*****

Riku took in the smile, trying not to stare at it for too long. This guy was beautiful. And... sickeningly cute. He wanted to say something in reply to what Sora said about having someone around to catch him, but it probably wasn't appropriate. Especially as they had JUST met so why fuck things up now? He nodded and chuckled in response.

"Yeah. I haven't read it in forever though." he replied, noting the wide eyed look on his face. He paused, wondering what Sora was all surprised for. He stood up too, just as slowly as Sora had. As soon as they were both standing, Riku took in the fact that Sora seemed quite a lot shorter than he looked. It just made him a lot cuter. He looked down at the book in his hands, taking in the cover and the writing again. He was pretty surprised himself that they had the book there.

Then Sora went into this ramble thing.

"..." Riku paused, trying to take in everything he said. However, he soon realised that what the boy had said was nonsense. Like, Riku could bearly understand what he really meant. Aside from the fact he didn't look like someone who'd read fantasy. Someone who'd read full stop, probably. He'd accepted that long ago.

"Well hey, something in common. You know what? I think I'll take this out..." he replied, trying to break the awkward silence between them. He offered a small smile to try and reassure the smaller that he wasn't mad about what he'd said.

*****

"Oh," Sora chuckled to himself, slowly looking through the pages of the book to make sure none of them were bent. After he examined the book, he handed it over. It was an old fantasy book; so old the binding of it had begun to get raggedy and the title was a little hard to read... an old book most might not recognize. "I'm surprised you know what it is more so then anything... It's one of those books people forget about that just lay on the shelf for years on end with no one paying attention to it."

Sora bit his lip. In his mind, he had described more then just a book- he had described himself. Left alone for years on end, no one even noticing he existed. However, he didn't let his depressing thoughts out through his face this time. No, no depression could be noted. Just the smile he still sported so honestly.

"I'm glad someone else likes it. Books need love and attention, you know?"

Sora handed the old thing over to Riku, noting that he was a whole head shorter at least to Riku's height. That made him a little more nervous... Anyone taller then him looking like Riku made him feel intimidated.

*****

Riku couldn't lie. It had surprised him quite a lot that Sora also liked the book. And Sora was right, it wasn't easily recognized, or well known for that matter. "This book kept me company all throughout my childhood. It's a classic, in my opinion." Riku replied, his voice low and soft as he continued to admire the book. Oh, and secretly Sora. As he listened to Sora's description of it, he could tell that it meant more to him than just a book. It was something... personal.

Riku didn't want to pry, so he nodded as he took in the words and didn't say anything about it. "Yeah they do. Don't worry, I'll take good care of it." he replied as he was handed the book, having a better look at the book again.

Silence passed between them and Riku shifted his weight onto one foot.

"I hope you're okay, Sora."

*****

"I'll be fine, so there's nothing to worry about," Sora assured, standing before Riku with his hands wrung together in his lap. He cleared his throat gently, standing a little straighter and looking Riku right in the eye again.

"I should get back to work. Nice to meet you, Riku!" Sora said enthusiastically, moving to the cart. He decided this time it would be wisest just to take one book at a time up the ladder instead of trying to rush things. He grabbed a small novel and moved to climb up the little stairs again...

Sora never had to worry about certain details of his figure before, but the ladder was high enough to show a good glimpse of his butt behind him. He was wearing some plain kahki's, so it made it hard o see the full figure of his behind... yet there it was all the same. Sora either didn't know it or didn't mind it.

*****

Riku nodded, a little more confident that Sora was feeling okay. He tightened his grip on the book and offered another small smile. "Nice to meet you too, Sora. Try not to fall off any ladders." he replied teasingly, then started to make his way back to the main desk. Though he couldn't help but check Sora's ass out. He smirked slightly, resisting the urge to do anything more, and left the section.

Riku's day was boring after that. He took the book out, along with a general biology book, and started making his way out of the library and back towards his room in one of the dorms nearby. He tried to start preparing this essay but the fantasy book was calling out to be read. Eventually he flopped down on his bed and flicked open the book, starting to read.

Before he knew it, it was eleven at night. With a frown, he put the book down and curled under the covers, almost falling to sleep. It was then that something appeared in his mind. Tanned skin, brunet hair, blue eyes, cute butt...

...

Fuck, he was crushing on this kid.

*****

Sora chuckled at Riku's words, carefully placing the book where it belonged. He slowly turned to see Riku's back heading out of the aisle with the book, watching him leave. Once he had, he slowled descended down the ladder to continue his work.

/... He sees something he likes.../ Sora thought, losing his smile and replacing it with a soft frown. He shook his head, grabbing another book. He held it between his hands as he looked to where Riku had left. /... I've seen how nice jocks can be when they see someone they like. It's how half the cheerleading squad got pregnant./

Sora continued his work until all the books were away, then pushed the cart back to the front desk. That was his day; that was his every day. Returning books to their original spots and occasionally reading some for himself during breaks.

Nothing more... nothing less... nothing else. And he liked it that way. No drama.

\-----

The next day, Sora was at his usual job of returning books. He was in one of the least popular sections in the whole library; the history section. The biographies, actually. It was a lonely day that day, with hardly a soul around at all. Sora didn't have to use the ladder that day, as al the biography shelves were a foot shorter then he was. He hummed to himself happily as he reshelved his books.

*****

Awake. Somehow Riku had managed to get to sleep FINALLY. It had taken him a whole two hours. Being a romanticist was tragic, really. He'd already managed to come up with one poem on the top of his head at around 1am. And then he'd been able to sleep. Damn, this was soppy. He woke up clutching the book, the smell of books and the library gave him a weird feeling and he felt compelled to go back again.

Eventually he pulled himself out of bed. Not quite yet, he had practice.

The day went like this. Shower, clothes, meet everyone at the gym, banter with soccer buddies, pretend to check out some blonde chick that had walked by, get straight to the locker rooms and change for practice and so on.

Practice itself hadn't been that bad actually. He'd really got into working out. The whole time though something felt weird. Like he was longing for someone to be there, to watch him. He secretly liked to show off, but be super modest about it. He wasn't keen on praising himself TOO much. The ring of the whistle pierced through everyones ears and practice was over. Riku had seemed a bit TOO keen to get out and go.

"Who's the bird?"

"Someone's got somewhere to be. Or someone to be in~"

"Ay Riku, don't forget your boxers!"

He pushed the teasing jokes off with a smirk. This was banter for the guys, not mean shit. But it was pretty obvious, he had to admit. Right down to the way he'd presented himself. A nice, new Hollister shirt with jeans and his very best hi-tops... it was obvious he was off out somewhere. Hopefully none of the guys would pester it out of him.

He called goodbye to the guys and started making his way to the library. It wasn't a long walk from the gym and it gave him a chance to think. Well... about Sora's ass. /No Riku, don't fuck this up./ He slipped through the doors and immediately began searching. Well, not immediately. He scanned the place first of all. The library was practically empty, with only a few stern looking women at the desk and a group of girls in the corner. No Sora.

Or maybe he'd fallen off a ladder again and had passed out in a quiet corner.

*****

Sora was far in the back of the library, now in the children's section. No kids were there today, but there was a huge mess from earlier when a whole elementary class had come in for a visit. Sora was busy sitting in the middle of the circular mat where many numbers and shapes were on display or where the kids would play with blocks; busy organizing books and cleaning up the toys. He could easily be seen once one walked around the corner, as the children's shelves were only a foot high (for kiddy convenience).

"And you go into section C..." Sora said to himself as he placed down another book in a pile that could be assumed as more section C books. He also piled the blocks into a small bin with no top from his seat.

Somehow, he seemed oddly happy to be cleaning up after children. Most would be disgusted by the stains, the goos, and the complete disregard of other people's belongings, but Sora found it cute. He tidied up what was within arms reach and stopped only to look at a book. A basic Dr. Seuss book.

"Wow, I haven't seen this one in years!" Sora said to himself, which was a bad habit of his. He opened the book and began to read it, just for funsies.

*****

Riku was just about to give up. It seemed Sora was not working that day. Damn, he must have looked like a lost puppy. Deciding to leave with the pride he had left, he was just about to walk towards the door when he heard a soft, quiet voice. Because the library was just so... dead... it was easy to hear. He registered it straight away as Sora's. Following the direction of the sound of ruffling and moving around, he found himself in the childrens section.

And there before him was that cute guy. Fuck, it must look like he was stalking him. Riku stood there for a moment, listening to the sound of Sora's voice again as he spoke to himself. Eventually he walked up beside him, peering down over his shoulder at the book he had in his hands. Dr Seuss. Not something Riku had taken a liking to exactly. As a child he found the drawings scared him, and didn't bother with the actual stories.

"Dr Seuss, hm? I would have thought you're a bit old for that." he teased. It was the only thing he could do, the only thing he was actually used to doing. But it wasn't exactly mean, it was more of a funny thing.

*****

Sora jumped as he heard a sudden voice behind him, jerking his head to look up at Riku. His glasses had fallen down his nose, leaving his blue eyes unobscured for a few short seconds... before he pushed his glasses back up into the proper spot.

Sora frowned at Riku, his bottom lip just barely poking out in a little pout... He was trying his best not to let it completely loose.

"Hey, I'm still young! Besides, being a kid again now and then is good for the soul," Sora reasoned with his own teasing tone, closing the book and setting it aside. All the books around him were organized, so he grabbed the closest pile and moved to stand up carefully with them.

Sora turned to Riku first. He looked almost like a student himself, or he would if the books were more advanced. He wore a basic, casual dress shirt and dress slacks with a ducky tie around his neck. The books he had he hugged to his chest as he smiled at Riku.

Sora sniffed the air.

/What is that delicious smell...?/ Sora wondered, and just as quickly as he had caught the scent and wondered about it did he realize... It was Riku. Riku was a sweaty mess, despite the clothes he wore. His shirt stuck to his sticky skin in a way that was hard not to notice.

... And despite being sweaty... he smelled terrific! It was a strong, musky scent, but to Sora it was actually pretty nice.

Without realizing it, and to confirm the thing he was smelling, Sora leaned in and sniffed Riku's neck.

"So it is you..."

*****

Oops. So he'd done a pretty good job of NOT freaking the kid out. He'd jumped and now... oh wow, those eyes. They literally took Riku hostage. He mentally kicked himself. Great impression he was having now. How awkard.

And now... now he was pouting. Riku was surprised he didn't pass out from the fucking 'service' Sora was giving by just looking at him. He bit his lip, recovering as quickly as he could. /Don't fluster now you fuckin' idiot./ he cursed himself, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm kidding, but you're right. You're only young once." he replied quietly, remembering that they were still in a library and he didn't want to get his brunet friend in trouble.

Now fully in his view, he noted what Sora was wearing. It was a little bit dorky, sure... but it was cute. Riku liked this sort of style. He smiled back at him, as Sora's smile was... more than contagious.

Riku was too busy admiring the boy to notice that he was... trying to figure something out. He was surprised when he felt him near his neck, his breath against it... breathing in then out. FUCK. Riku almost fainted there and then.

"Uh... oh. Sorry, I just came back from practice."

*****

Sora stood back normally rather quickly, suddenly realizing he had been SNIFFING a jock. Under normal circumstances, he was certain even just saying "hello" would get him a wedgie... SNIFFING the guy could have gotten him killed!

"Oh, I knew you were kidding..." Sora said softly, scratching at his cheeks to hide the blush that had sprouted. Sora turned to place the books away in their proper shelves, having to bend from the waist in order to set each book aside. He stood before Riku with his waist bent and his butt, much more defined in his current slacks, in his new acquaintance's face.

"Did you already finish the book or is there something you wanted some help finding?" Sor asked, very professional-like.

*****

Riku was still surprised at how close Sora had got to him. It kind of invaded his personal space, but at the same time didn't. He frowned a little, shifting to the side slightly and running a hand through his hair again. A thing he usually did when things were getting a little uncomfortable.

Taking no notice of the pink blush on his face, Riku turned away and nodded. There really wasn't much to say to that in reply. Soon enough Sora was going back to what he was doing, putting books away. Riku was already holding a LOT in but now... now he had this kids butt in his face. Feeling a little hot, he tried to occupy himself by looking over to the wall. Wow, what an interesting colour it was. But his eyes... they kept returning...

"Uh, no. Well yeah... I was actually wondering where... I could find a book on Osmosis?" he asked. Though it was a pretty shit question. He just wanted an excuse, that was all.

*****

Sora chuckled to himself as he put the last book of that particular pile away. He stood normally and adjusted his pants and shirt, turning back to Riku. He walked to the middle of the circular mat again to grab another pile of books. There were only two piles left.

"I'd be more then happy to help you find a book, just give me a second to put these away," Sora said sweetly, but in truth... having Riku this close was giving him the jitters. And not the good kind like Riku was feeling. Sora was certain any second Riku would turn and attack him somehow (again, not in the same as Riku was probably thinking).

Yet, he stayed as calm as he could and smile wide.

/I can't believe someone so sweaty could smell so nice... Ugh, stupid jocks!/

"So, Osmosis...?" Sora asked gently.

**Author's Note:**

> So, to those of you who read this and liked it... I am so sorry but this will not be updated. This is all I have! 
> 
> I might be willing to put it up for adoption should anyone be interested, but I would want to see your stuff first.
> 
> I may also find someone to continue this with or change my mind about doing it myself and then give this first chapter an overhaul, but considering how long ago it was (and I tend to role play as Riku and hardly ever as Sora these days) I don't think so.


End file.
